


Nothing

by InvisibleInscriptions



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleInscriptions/pseuds/InvisibleInscriptions
Summary: “Do you take pride in becoming nothing?”"I have not lost myself on this path of becoming your grim reaper."“I am a thief... That’s all that I am. You on the other hand could have been something more, and now, you are nothing.”Moments before Chrollo's death, as Kurapika's chain snakes their way around his body, he leaves Kurapika with parting words that hold undeniable truth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short character study. Not romance.

“Do you take pride in becoming nothing?”

The words hung in the air, a faint, but firm whisper. 

“Shut up,” an equally chilling voice commanded. 

Kurapika tightened the chains that coiled around the bloodied man before him. Red imprints could be seen on the pale skin of the captive as the chains began to grind against each other like a boa constrictor strangling its prey. 

“Shut up, Chrollo,” Kurapika hissed. “You have no right to call me nothing when you are the embodiment of nothing. You were born in a place considered Nowhere, your abilities are all stolen from others, and you lack emotion like an empty shell. Is that why you can kill and show no remorse?”

“I am a thief,” Chrollo blinked as though it were obvious. “That’s all that I am. You on the other hand could have been something more, and now, you are nothing.” 

The fire in Kurapika’s eyes grew into a cold flame. “I have not lost myself on this path of becoming your grim reaper. I’ve had to compromise parts of myself, but I drew lines that I would never let myself cross, there is still sanity in me.” 

“I agree,” Chrollo smiled politely, “I can see that there is still a human behind those devilish eyes of yours. You must have had such dignity, to go to the underworld and still come out only as a wounded human, but still a human nevertheless. It would have been easier to become nothing.” 

“I am aware,” Kurapika cleared his throat, “it would have been easier to become like you, but I would not do that, I could never do that.” 

“Just like the rest of your kind,” Chrollo mused, “you all had the same weakness, that’s why it was easy to get what I wanted from you. Feelings, you all feel too much,” a bloody cough interrupted his speech before a sharp wheeze allowed him to continue his speech, “you are soft.” 

“Is this supposed to scare, me?” Kurapika narrowed his eyes, his voice dropping, “Do not mock my people. We may feel too much, but that won’t stop my chains from piercing you. I have killed your men before, and I will kill you too.” 

“Then what will you do with your life?” Chrollo taunted. 

“I will fulfill a promise I made before your web crawled its way into my life,” Kurapika let his judgment chain fall from his hand. “I will spend the rest of my life working towards that promise.” 

Chrollo’s eyes followed the chain, no trace of fear on his face. “Would you entertain me as to what that promise is?” 

“I promised that the next time I would reunite with my friend, I would tell him that I went on adventure that I could say was fun from the bottom of my heart,” Kurapika closed his eyes. “Once I meet him in death, I will have fulfilled my promise to him.”

“As I thought, you have become nothing, if that is the promise you will live for after my demise. Rather, you will become nothing. It’s a shame that you still had dreams beyond your revenge,” Chrollo smirked. "They are unobtainable now." 

“Silence,” Kurapika snapped, lunging his judgment chain towards Chrollo’s heart. “Answer my question, if you tell a lie, my chain will pierce though your heart.” 

“The question being?” Chrollo barely batted an eye, indifference unwavering even in the face of death. 

“You regret your actions now, correct?” Kurapika’s voice was laced with hot coal. 

To Kurapika’s surprise, Chrollo began to laugh. It was a dark melodic chuckle, interrupted by the coughs of a dying man. 

“After you kill me, you won’t be able to complete your promise. In fact, since the day we murdered your people, your goal became unobtainable. Your life was not destined for fun, it is impossible for you to have said you enjoyed living to its fullest. After what you have seen, the world will not sparkle. You will soon learn it for yourself.” Chrollo paused. “Oh and, my life was as destined to end a certain way just as your life is destined to never bask in light again. I regret nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Protect Kurapika's smile ;-; 
> 
> I've seen a lot of people talking about Kurapika losing his purpose in life after revenge but I believe he will want to make good on the promise he made to Pairo before he left the village. Sadly, he can't meet up with Pairo in the after life and say he's lived a life that he truly enjoyed because of the scars that the Phantom Troupe gave him and the things he had to endure to get the eyes back. I guess that's what this was about.


End file.
